


Cherry Pie

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: The One Where Cas is a Werewolf [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blow Jobs, EMT Dean, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Human/werewolf sex, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia, Werewolf Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Dean wakes up to his werewolf husband's tongue on his ass. He gets Cas back in the morning.This is pure porn, and I'm not sorry about it.





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill the Somnophilia square on my SPN ABO Bingo card.
> 
> This is a timestamp/sequel to Running is the Worst.

Wet. Dean swims out of the fog of sleep to the sensation of being wet. He’s splayed out on his front and his legs are spread. And there is something between his legs. Something wet. A tongue.

Dean blinks at the figure behind him, not sure if he’s entirely awake yet. Cas is frozen, massive wolf body hovering just over Dean’s ass like he’s been caught stealing the last cookie. His long, flat tongue is lolling out of his mouth, mid-lick. Dean almost wants to laugh, except that he just woke up to his husband rimming him while in full werewolf shift. He shouldn’t find the idea of that hot. It’s probably considered bestiality, right? And yet.

“So this is gonna be a thing now, then?” he asks, indicating his ass and Cas’ clawed hands holding his cheeks apart. Cas retracts his tongue and tilts his head to the side in confusion, but he doesn’t move a muscle otherwise. Dean rolls his eyes and lifts his hips up the way he knows Cas likes him. If he’s gonna have to be awake, he might as well get fucked. “Go on, then,” he says, voice still gruff with sleep.

There’s a long pause wherein Cas stares at him without moving. And then there’s a tongue, licks tentative at first, but gaining confidence as Dean moans in encouragement and pushes his ass back into Cas’ mouth. It feels amazing, so soft and long compared to Cas’ human tongue. And when it starts probing, pushing into Dean until his elbows drop out from under him and he can’t stop the groans from escaping. “Of fuck, baby, yeah, that’s… fuck.”

Cas’ claws dig into the flesh of his ass just enough to bite without actually hurting, his tongue shoving in further than Dean’s ever had a tongue before. The tip actually flicks against his prostate and sends him into an unexpected orgasm, spraying the sheets with come as he falls over in convulsions. “Oh fuck,” he shouts. Cas makes growly noises against his ass, gently retracting his tongue and knocking Dean onto his side to lick up his come from the sheets.

When Dean is recovered enough, he breathes out a laugh and lifts a weak hand to pet at Cas’ head, scratching behind his ear. Cas lifts his head from snuffling the sheets and starts licking his face, all slobber and dog breath, but Dean doesn’t care because he’s still trembling from one of the best orgasms of his life. “You know I’ve gotta go to work in like five hours, right?” he asks.

Cas nuzzles into his neck and curls around him, pulling him into his arms. Dean lets himself be snuggled even though being in Cas’ werewolf arms is like being cuddled by a giant, furry furnace. “You better not have shredded the screen door again,” he mutters, just before sliding back into peaceful slumber.

-

He wakes to Cas—human Cas—curled around him, snoring softly in his sleep. Dean peers at the clock to see he’s still got an hour and a half before work. Plenty of time to get his revenge. He twists around as gently as possible, grateful it’s the morning of a full moon. Otherwise, Cas would have been awake and alert as soon as Dean woke up. Instead, he shuffles closer and doesn’t rouse when Dean nudges him onto his back. Dean sits back on his heels, just admiring his gorgeous husband. All that toned, tanned skin, flawless and so smooth, and all his.

Dean leans over to lick a wet line over Cas’ Enochian tattoo, nibbling at it until Cas shifts in his sleep and his arousal begin to stir. Dean smirks to himself and trails kisses down the curve of his hipbone, sucking little marks over the soft skin leading to the base of Cas’ shaft and watching them disappear just as quickly. He cups the shaft in one hand, enjoying the solid hardness of it even after minimal effort. Cas’ mouth falls open a little, the tip of his very human tongue just visible through his teeth. Dean’s grin turns feral as he sucks a wet trail up the shaft, suckling at the head when he gets there and preening over the low moan it earns him.

Cas shifts under his hands, tossing his head to the side, mouth falling open further even as Dean begins the slow slide down, tonguing at the underside of his shaft and tracing the veins as he descends. He stretches it out, taking his time, reveling in the heavy weight of Cas on his tongue.

A hand falls into his hair, blunt nails scratching at his scalp as one of Cas’ knees raises up on the bed, giving him more room. “Mmm,” Cas moans, licking his lips as his eyes drift open just as Dean sucks hard on the head of his cock. Cas drops his head back, eyes shut tight as he arches his hips towards Dean’s mouth and groans. “Fuck, Dean, that mouth,” he rasps out, nails sharpening just a touch. Just enough to send a shiver of pleasure down Dean’s back.

Dean doesn’t let Cas waking up rush him. He has time to enjoy this, and enjoy it he’s going to. The hands slides down his cheek, thumb tracing Dean’s lip where it’s stretched around Cas. “You have such a pretty mouth, Dean. So perfect for me. Know how to wake me up so good,” he says, eyes tracking Dean’s lips as they slide up and down his length, nice and slow. Dean grins around his mouthful, meeting eyes with Cas as his lips finally touch the base of Cas’ dick. Cas makes a choking noise and drops his head back against the pillow. Dean grins around his mouthful and sucks hard on the way up.

He gets in a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down to the sound of Cas’ moans and mumbles words of encouragement. Cas, still over-sensitive from his full-moon shift, doesn’t take very long to get to the edge. If Dean didn’t have work looming, he’d be trying to hold Cas off, edge him until he’s sobbing with the need to come, until his wolf takes over and shoves Dean back onto the bed and fucks hard into him. But he still needs to shower the werewolf slobber off his ass before he leaves, so he strokes a finger over Cas’ perineum on a down stroke and hums when he’s rewarded with a hot mouthful of cum.

He suckles at Cas, lapping up every drop of cum and cleaning up Cas’ jerking shaft until Cas hauls him up for a kiss. His tongue hunts Dean’s mouth for the remnants of his cum, hands sliding up and down Dean’s back. Dean pulls away after a minute, sitting up in Cas’ lap with a shit-eating grin. “Good?”

“The best way to wake up,” Cas agrees, trailing his hands down Dean’s soft stomach.

“Speaking of, is your wolf gonna start waking me up every full moon with your tongue up my ass? Not complainin’, but that’s a hell of a way to wake up in the middle of the night.”

Cas blushes, shifting up to lean against the pillow, shifting Dean with him effortlessly. “Your ass is delicious. You have no idea how good you taste to a werewolf.”

Dean grins. “I’m your cherry pie, huh?”

Cas huffs and gently shoves at his shoulders. “It’s too early for you to be this insufferable.”

“I’m adorable and you know it.”

“Debatable.”

Dean ignores his grumpy expression and leans over to kiss him again. “Should I start going to bed lubed up on full moon nights?”

Cas’ eyes flash red and his hands squeeze at Dean’s hips, his claws gently scratching at his skin. “It wouldn’t be a terrible idea. If you were… amenable.”

“It’s not bestiality if we’re mated, right?”

Cas gives him a flat look and knocks him off the bed and onto his ass on the rug. “Go take your shower.”

Dean climbs onto his feet laughing.

“Asshole,” Cas mutters, shifting around and pulling the sheets over his shoulders. Dean goes into the bathroom still chuckling.


End file.
